Katniss Meets Max
by xXRosieTeaXx
Summary: When Katniss, Peeta, and Gale go hunting and find a group of bird kids with their leader Max. Me and my friend Kassandra, ohmyglob567, were bored at school and decided to write a story about Max and Katniss. Enjoy! PS: Very old story with a bunch of English Mistakes and btw my writing improved...


Today I decided to go hunting in the woods in District 12. I had the two things that I will only need my bow and arrows! It was supposed to be just Gale and me but Peeta insisted he would come with us. He didn't have to come but he kept saying it was too dangerous to go by myself. But we both won the 74th Hunger Games, so of course I can handle it!

Today the weather was sunny and warm. It was perfect for hunting! I had my bow and arrows on my back and we walked further and further into the woods we were already away from District 12. As we were walking a dark shadow appeared on us and started going in circles. We looked up to see two huge birds!

"Catnip shoot them with your bow and arrow!" Gale yelled.

"Get them in the eye!" Peeta said. Before I could even release my arrow one bird landed, but it was a human girl with bird wings. She was tall but no taller than me and had light brown hair and brown eyes. We all hid behind a berry bush. Then another bird came but it was a guy, he was tall about Gale's height and had a dark and mysterious appearance. He looks seventeen a year older then Peeta and me. He was pretty good looking…. but I wouldn't date him cause hes not really my type…

"Hey the guy is kind of good looking." I said.

Peeta looked at me. "But he is Goth! He doesn't have the qualities like me. Look at my beautiful blonde hair!" Peeta said flipping his hair.

I smiled and rolled my eyes then we overheard the two bird kids say,

"Fang, I'm really glad you came back, but why did you?" The girl said.

He said nothing but he moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her into a full mouth kiss.

Peeta and Gale covered my eyes.

"What are they doing?" Gale said in disgust.

"They're animals!" Peeta exclaimed.

"I came back for you Max." The guy said. Then more bird kids came down from the sky.

Then Gale accidently moved, making a rattling noise. The bird kids started to look around. Then I popped up from the bush and held out my bow and arrow at them.

"Don't move or I'll shoot." I warned.

They had their hands up in surrender.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing, we just camp out around different places." A small blonde girl said.

Then the tall brunette came to me with her hand out. "I'm Maximum Ride." She said.

I put down my arrow and shook her hand. "So who's your friend?" I asked pointing to the tall dark one.

Peeta didn't look happy.

"That's Fang." Max said.

"I don't like him or anything but he is pretty good looking." I said.

"Ya, he has the best DNA in the flock!" She said smiling.

"DNA?" I ask.

"Ya DNA. We are 98% human 2% avian." Said Max, "So this is Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy. Max points to every member of her Flock.

"My name is Katniss. Nice to meet you! This is Gale and Peeta." I introduced them.

"Is Gale your boyfriend?" Asked Max.

"No, no, no…his just my friend," I corrected her, "This is my boyfriend." I pull unhappy Peeta close to myself.

"Pita like the bread?" Max asked closing her mouth with her palm so we don't see her laughing.

"No it's Peeta. P.E.E.T.A. not P.I.T.A. like the bread…" Peeta said. I rolled my eyes and turned to Gale and Fang who were chatting.

"My name is Fang. Nice to meet you, Gale," Fang gave a handshake to Gale.

"So what do you think of our Katniss?" Gale asked trying to tease Peeta who was upset.

"She's a pretty hot flaming girl," Fang said looking at me and giving me a half smile.

"She's all mine!" Peeta turned to Fang.

"Whatever," Fang rolled his eyes, "It's getting really hot here." The next move he does is take his shirt off. He's muscular body and arms are little bit covered with mud and dirt. "Katniss how do you think I look?" Before a word could escape my lips I see Peeta also taking his shirt off and also revealing his awesome clean muscular body.

"Katniss look at me," Peeta said, "Hot right?"

"Fang, Peeta? Can you guys put your shirts back on? I feel like puking," Nudge said. Both of them sigh and put their shirts back on.

"So its Peeta? I'm Fang." Fang said.

"What a weird name you have, Fang? Are you a vampire or a dentist or something?" Peeta said laughing at him.

"No offense to you, but why are you named after a bread?" Fang pointed out.

"I was not named after a bread! Its not pita bread!" Peeta turns away.

"Well, nice to meet you," Fang said offering him a handshake but Peeta turned away. I gave Peeta a look.

"Fine," Peeta sighs shaking Fang's hand, "But if you try to steal Katniss from me, I'll snap your neck with my bare hands." After they were done shaking hands Peeta wipes his hand the one he had touched Fang's hand with on Gale's shirt.

"Hey!" Gale exclaimed as Peeta wiped his hand on Gale's shirt. Now Fang turns to me.

"So you are that beautiful Katniss," Fang says offering me a handshake. I am about to accept his hand as Peeta comes right between us in front of me.

"Don't you dare to touch her!" Peeta exclaims.

"Peeta, you are overreacting," I say rolling my eyes.

"Nice to meet you Fang," I say.

"It was nice meeting you, Max and Fang," I say.

"It was also really nice to meeting you Katniss, Gale, and Peeta," Max says, "But we have to leave."

"Goodbye," I said.

"Bye," Max smiles, "We'll see you guys later." Max said unfolding her wings and taking a flight. All the bird kids unfold their wings a fly.

"This is just a dream Gale," Gale convinces himself. "Someone pinch me please so I can wake up…" I gave Gale a hard pinch on the arm.

"I'm not dreaming…" Gale sighed.

"Peeta what was the thing between you and Fang?" I asked him.

"Peeta you know I like you so why are reacting like that?" I leaned forward and gave Peeta a kiss on the cheek.

"Are we still hunting?" Peeta asked blushing. I nod and start leading my group out hunting.


End file.
